Scawy
Scawy '''is an effect created by Kyoobur9000 which consists of the audio to sound very loud and scary. The effect can all be done using Sony Vegas Pro. Appearance The usual video effect for "Scawy" consists of the colors on the video to be a red, yellow, and black gradient map with the white/light colors being black, the black/dark colors being yellow, and the mid colors being red while the video is radically blurred in rays by using Radical Blur on Sony Vegas Pro. The video effect for "Scawy" is variable at times, but usually the video effect described above is the one used in most videos. The audio effect for "Scawy" consists of it to sound very scary and loud with the audio track duplicated to two with both of them being low-pitched in different pitches and with both tracks distorted to make it loud. History/Origins In May 11, 2013, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "Potential New Audio Effect - Ultimate Dog Torture" which showed the viral video "Ultimate Dog Tease" in a heavily tinted red and inverted effect (which is not made with LAB Adjust but rather Gradient Map) along with it being radically blurred in rays expect on the center where it is not blurred using Radical Blur. The audio is rather in a scary pitched and loud effect which is done with two duplicate audio tracks pitched in different negative semitones and both distorted to sound a bit loud. This effect applied into this video would later on become an official effect on the Kyoobur9000 channel and be officially named as "Scawy". On the same day when the new audio effect was created, Kyoobur uploaded another video which was titled "An Audio Effect I'll Call Scawy" which consists of the memorable scene from a Spongebob Squarepants episode titled "Something Smells" where it is applied in the same audio effect as last time expect the video effect is different with it now being applied in a red, yellow, blue gradient map. The effect finally received its name "Scawy" which comes from the word "scary" expect the "r" is replaced with a "w" to make the word sound like if a little kid was saying it unintelligently. 10 other videos (probably 11 actually) where uploaded on the same day making it sorta a marathon or "Scawathon". The 10/11 other videos were similar to the first "Scawy" video before it was called that expect the gradinet map is red, yellow, and black with the white/light colors being black, the black/dark colors being yellow, and the mid colors being red. One variable video effect for "Scawy" that was used once was the video titled "Scawinity Times Scawinity" (uploaded on May 26, 2013), which was different with the color effect now in a red, orange, and black gradient map (something very similar to the LAB Adjust video effect used for the effect "Khord") applied on a DirecTV commercial. On later videos over the year of 2013, a shaking effect was added to the video effect for "Scawy" starting with the video titled "Scawney the Scawisaur" (uploaded on June 19, 2013). On September 4, 2013, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Scawathon: All Scawy 9K Videos Rolled Into One" which showed all of the videos applied in "Scawy" from the marathon or "Scawathon" differenced into one video. After the video "Scawy Kyoobed" was upload on December 28, 2013, which showed the Paragress applied in "Scawy" a few times. The effect "Scawy" was never used again after that video and was left forgotten to never be applied to any video or logo for a few years. However, on January 4, 2016, the effect finally returned back to the Kyoobur9000 channel in full use starting with the video titled "I'M A SCAWY SNAKE" which is the video "I'm a Snake" applied in "Scawy" expect the video effect is rather very similar to the first "Scawy" video that used the effect name "Scawy". On the video titled "LOADSASCAWY" (uploaded on April 8, 2016) showing a video of one of Harry Enfield's characters, Loadsamoney, on the 1988 British television comedy broadcasting show "Friday Night Live" applied in "Scawy" expect the video effect is similar to the LAB Adjust video effect used for "Khord" which is one other example of how variable of the video effect for "Scawy" can be. Another video applied in "Scawy" had the video effect a bit similar to the "LOADSASCAWY" video which was the video "Kyoobur Network SKUAWY Logo" which was the Kyoobur Network "Skaures" Logo applied in "Scawy", like the usual video effect for "Scawy", Radial Blur is applied in the variable video effect on the video. It wouldn't be until June 3, 2016, on a video titled "The (Glitchy) Scawy Duck Song" which consists of "The Duck Song" music video applied in "Scawy" with the video effect as it usually is on many "Scawy" videos expect the shaky effect used in the "Scawy" videos was no longer used in any videos when it was brought back to the Kyoobur9000 channel. Versions/Variations/Related Effects * '''Ignis/Oobu - Ignis/Oobu is a A/V combo effect which is rather not variation of "Scawy" but rather related to that effect as they have the same gradinet map and also both have very loud and scary audio effects applied into them. Ignis, the video effect for the effect combo, is supposed to look like a bird's eye view of fire while being named after the latin word for "fire" as "ignis". Oobu, the audio effect for the effect combo is a very loud screeching audio effect which was first used in a prank video titled "Kyoobward" (uploaded on August 27, 2013) where in the end the letters "oobu" flash with that screeching audio effect, this means that the audio effect name "Oobu" comes from part of the username "Kyoobur9000". Instructions Coming Soon! Various Examples Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:Loud Effects Category:Scary Effects Category:The Golden Oddities Marathon